Azgalor
Azgalor was once the lieutenant to the mighty demon-king Mannoroth. Following Mannoroth's death at the hands of the orc Grom Hellscream, Azgalor took it upon himself to direct the Burning Legion's ground forces at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Though he isn't as clever as his former master, he has an aptitude for chaos and violence that is legendary even among demonkind. Biography Third War Following his master's death, Azgalor took control of the Burning Legion's ground forces and accompanied Archimonde as he made his ascension up Mount Hyjal towards Nordrassil, the World Tree. After various attacks, Azgalor invaded but was repelled; after some time he began to attack alongside Rage Winterchill but was still held back. During the battle he attacked the human base with undead and demons in his army; he managed to separate a small force led by Broll Bearmantle from the main army as he and other powerful demons were attracted by the Idol of Remulos. Though Broll called to the deep earth to protect his force so that they could reintegrate to the rest of the army, in the end the pit lord overwhelmed him. As Broll fell, Azgalor used his two-bladed sword, Spite, to smash the Idol of Remulos, corrupting it and killing Broll's daughter, Anessa. But just as Azgalor and the Burning Legion thought they had achieved victory, Malfurion set loose his wisps which imploded the Tree and incinerated Archimonde. Though the Legion was defeated that day and Azgalor seemingly vanquished, he escaped into the Twisting Nether to plot his revenge against the mortal armies of the world, seeking to destroy all life on Azeroth by employing whatever forces he could utilize. Image:Azgalor1.jpg|Azgalor in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Image:Comic_Azgalor.JPG|Azgalor in the World of Warcraft (Wildstorm comic). Magdrawgoon.jpg|Azgalor from TCG Caverns of Time .]] Five years after Azgalor was defeated, dark agents attempted to alter the course of history as they tried to sabotage the Battle of Mount Hyjal. The bronze dragonflight sent adventurers to prevent it via the Caverns of Time. Because of this intervention during this battle, Azgalor didn't fight until reaching the orc base. There he fought Thrall, troops of the Third War, and adventurers from the future, but this time he was killed in the battle. Speculation It is unknown what happened to Azgalor as he survived in the original timeline but was killed in the altered timeline. It is possible that he is dead, such as Hakkar the Houndmaster survived the War of the Ancients in the original timeline but was killed in the altered timeline; another possibility is he was just defeated and later escaped to the Twisting Nether as in the original timeline. Notes *His name became a random Pit Lord name in ''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. *The realm Azgalor US in World of Warcraft is named after this demon. **See also Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore. Level 10 Azgalor Statistics in Warcraft III Azgalor is a Reign of Chaos Pit Lord. * 1525 HP (same a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) * 570 MP (same a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) * 69-79 chaos melee damage (+5 Orb of Fire) (same as a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) * 6 hero armor (+ 5 item) (same a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) * Attributes ** 57 Strength (same a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) ** 26 Agility (same a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) ** 38 Intelligence (same a regular Reign of Chaos Pit Lord) * Abilities ** Shockwave (line damage) ** Thunder Clap (AoE around caster and slows units) ** Reincarnation (revives Azgalor) ** Earthquake (ranged AoE damage on buildings and slows units) *Items(Battle for Mount Hyjal, Warcraft 3) **Orb of Fire **Ring of Protection +5 **Gloves of Haste **Boots of Speed (Warcraft III) Reference list de:Azgalor es:Azgalor fr:Azgalor pl:Azgalor Kategooria:Major characters Kategooria:Annihilan Kategooria:Burning Legion Kategooria:Game characters